


always second best

by arseniclight



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Older Siblings Wilber Soot and Technoblade, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29501997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arseniclight/pseuds/arseniclight
Summary: “wilbur?” tommy asked snapping wilbur back into reality. “do you think that will happen wilbur? will i ever make him proud?”wilbur took a deep breath and sat next to his brother. he put an arm around him.“one day tommy, we’re gonna do something, together.. and we’re gonna prove everyone wrong, we’re gonna show dad that we can do things too. maybe we’ll make a country or something! who knows?!” wilbur joked around trying to cheer up his brother.
Relationships: Dream SMP Ensemble & Sleepy Bois Inc., Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	always second best

“hey, wilbur?” tommy asks.

“hm?” wilbur hummed in response.

tommy had been looking out the window of their room watching phil and techno spar for the past hour.

“do you think-“ tommy paused to think, “nevermind it’s not important...” 

“do i think what tommy?” wilbur pressed for an answer, he could tell something was upsetting tommy, and he wanted to know what it was so he could fix it.

“do you think dad will ever be proud of me like he is with techno? i-i mean techno is really cool and all, but he’s just dad’s protégé... or whatever...” he sighed as he watched phil teach techno how to use a crossbow.

wilbur stopped in his tracks for a moment. he didn’t know how to answer his younger brother’s question. because while he wanted to say yes, he knew the answer would be no. for it had been with him too. before tommy came along, wilbur yearned for the day that phil would look him in the eyes and say ‘son i am proud of you’ he tried so hard to get philza’s approval, but that day never came.. 

techno had always been around, and he had become good friends with wilbur. phil took quite a liking to him early on, and wilbur could tell. his dad wasn’t the best at hiding favoritism. still wilbur tried his best to get his father’s attention, but no matter what he did it was never good enough. maybe one day he’d do something big, no huge. something that he would be remembered for indefinitely, and maybe then phil would finally look at him and say, ‘i’m proud of you son.’

“wilbur?” tommy asked snapping wilbur back into reality. “do you think that will happen wilbur? will i ever make him proud?” 

wilbur took a deep breath and sat next to his brother. he put an arm around him.

“one day tommy, we’re gonna do something, together.. and we’re gonna prove everyone wrong, we’re gonna show dad that we can do things too. maybe we’ll make a country or something! who knows?!” wilbur joked around trying to cheer up his brother.

“thanks wilbur...” tommy smiled up at him.

“anytime.” wilbur said as he stood up, “hey wanna practice sparring one last time before bed?” 

tommy’s eyes lit up.

“yes! and i reckon i’m gonna beat you this time ‘round!” tommy smirked picking up his wooden sword.

“i highly doubt that.” wilbur laughed as he grabbed his.

they spat playful insults at each other until the ‘duel’ had ended. it ended when wilbur tripped and accidentally broke his sword. causing tommy to break into a laughing fit.

“i told you i’d win!!” tommy laughed at wilbur.

“oh shove off..” wilbur rolled his eyes. “i let you win ya know...”

“don’t be a sore loser wilbur!” tommy said before sticking his tongue out at him.

wilbur opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the sound of phil cheering. 

tommy and wilbur ran to the window to see what was going on outside. wilbur opened it slightly so they could hear better.

“wilbur i cant see move out the way!” tommy shoved at his side.

“tommy shut up. listen”

“but i wanna see!” tommy whined.

“tommy!” wilbur scolded.

they fixated their attention back to their father and techno.

“you did it! it only took you a short while to learn to use it too! so proud of you techno!” phil exclaimed.

techno started to hand back the crossbow but phil shook his head.

“no, no, you keep it! i barely even use it anymore anyways, you’d make better use of it.” 

“wilbur isn’t that the bow dad was gonna give to you?” tommy asked.

wilbur eyed the bow, tommy was right, it was.. wilbur shut the window and turned off the light in their room.

“wilbur are you okay?” tommy asked.

“i’m fine tommy... it’s time to go to bed... goodnight.” wilbur said as he tried to keep himself from crying in front of tommy.

“oh,, okay g’night then wilbur...” tommy sighed.

wilbur sighed as he got into bed that night. once again, phil chose techno over him, once again techno was the favorite.. and once again wilbur was forgotten.

the bow didn’t really matter all that much to wilbur, he was happy that techno had received it. but it was the fact that it was the bow phil had specifically told wilbur he would have. 

wilbur felt hurt, but there was nothing he could do. for now wilbur just had to accept the fact that he’d never outshine his father’s student, and maybe that was okay. afterall wilbur had more important things to worry about than making phil proud, he wanted to be the best big brother to tommy as he could possibly be.

because at the end of the day, he needed to be there for tommy. because even though wilbur was always second best in philza’s eyes, he wanted tommy to look up to him. because maybe then he would no longer feel second best at everything. maybe then he would feel worthy. maybe then someone would be proud of him.


End file.
